League of Shadows
The League of Shadows is a criminal and terrorist organization led by Ra's al Ghul. and focuses on extortion, manipulation and power-broking. One of their most senior members is the Sensei. They also have many assassin operatives, including Cheshire. They are headquartered on Infinity Island, somewhere in the Eastern Caribbean Timezone. Through the leadership of Ra's al Ghul, they are also consequently in league with the Light. History Following the incident with Cadmus, the Light began to assassinate business people who had been involved in their Cadmus operations in order to remove any trail that could lead to them. On July 8, as a part of that effort, Sensei ordered the assassination of CEO Selena Gonzalez, unaware that Robin had concluded that she was a likely target for assassination by whoever was behind Cadmus. This led to the assassination team of Black Spider and Hook engaging in conflict with Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash. The League of Shadows abducted Dr. Serling Roquette to create for them a weapon from nano-robotics. This weapon, called the Fog, is capable of eating through matter, as well as downloading top-secret plans from computers. After Roquette was rescued by Red Arrow, the League sent Cheshire to kill her in order to prevent her from developing a computer virus that could disable the Fog. Cheshire had succeed in bypassing Roquette's protectors, the Team, but too late to prevent Roquette's virus from being uploaded. Under such circumstances, she had been ordered to spare Roquette in case her talents became useful to the League in future. Before being disabled, the Fog successfully transmitted data to the Shadows that it had stolen from Miami Beach University and STAR Labs. They were unable to get data from their next target, Wayne Tech. The Shadows were also part of the assassination of the leaders of North and South Rhelasia: General Singh Mahn Li and Prime Minister Tsang. When Cheshire was arrested, Ra's al Ghul called in Sportsmaster to free her, and help her assassinate the Rhelasian leaders. During the Peace Summit of Rhelasia, Cheshire had disguised herself and was bringing a tea cart ready to explode. Because of Aqualad (arrived to surprise the Shadows) and Red Arrow (supposedly dead), Cheshire failed. However, Sportsmaster arrived with many more assassins, and a huge brawl occured. In the end, Sportsmaster and Cheshire retreated, and one assassin was repelled before assassinating the Rhelasian leaders and their arbitrator: Lex Luthor. With the signing of the Treaty of Reunification, the Shadows' contract was unfulfilled. However, this mission turned out to be set up by the Light, revealing Ra's and Luthor as two candidates of the Light. Members * Ra's al Ghul (leader) * Sensei * Cheshire * Professor Ojo * Black Spider * Hook Background in other media The League of Assassins is this group's counterpart in the mainstream DC comics universe. The name "League of Shadows" is used in Batman Begins as well as in Young Justice. They also appeared in Batman: The Animted Series (as Society of Shadows) and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. In all depictions, the league is led by Ra's al Ghul. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Groups *